


Under your breath

by Vanneps



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexo público, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanneps/pseuds/Vanneps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Basicamente Louis y Harry tienen sexo en uno de los baños públicos en la boda de Jay.❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under your breath

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot lo tenía desde hace meses escrito en mi laptop y sé que ha pasado mucho desde la boda de Jay y Dan, pero recién pude publicarlo.
> 
> Tiene smut, y es muy cursi.  
> El que avisa no es traidor.  
> http://vaanneps.tumblr.com/ [TUMBLR]

I

Desde que se despidió de Louis con un casto beso en el auto, para que este pudiera bajar y él irse a otro lado junto con el montón de coches que no dejaban de llegar, había perdido las esperanzas de verlo en todo el día.

“No pareces muy emocionado”  dijo Harry con una mano en el volante, observando como Louis se debatía entre bajar o no.

“¿Por qué mi madre no pudo hacer una boda normal, donde sólo estuviéramos mi familia, los chicos, tus padres y yo?, ¿por qué tiene que hacer todo esto?” Harry no supo responder, sabía que Louis necesitaba descargar todo lo que no podía decir una vez bajase del carro. 

Louis se quedó ahí sentado, observando tras la luna delantera como un montón de fotógrafos llegaban al lugar como si fuesen invitados de primera. Frunció el ceño tratando de amilanar el calor que le provocaba la situación. Harry notó como sus  gestos se transformaron y se volvieron más duros, suspiró y puso su mano al frente mientras la subía y bajaba para captar la atención de quién se suponía que era todo en su vida.

Louis giró su rostro y al verlo sus gestos se relajaron un poco.

“¡Tranquilo!, todo irá bien” con la palma de su mano acunó la mejilla de Louis, quien por instinto se frotó en ella sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de Harry. “Respira profundo, hoy es el día de Jay, no puedes  culparla por querer una gran fiesta, necesita que todos sus hijos estén felices por ella, así que cambia esa cara y disfruta.”

Louis tenía esa expresión de estar a punto de romper a llorar, sus pupilas se agrandaron y las comisuras de sus labios  descendieron, así que Harry con sus pulgares más grandes que la boca de Louis, subió esas comisuras para transformar su tristeza en una sonrisa, que hizo que a Louis se le nublara la vista, se le escapara una lágrima y soltara una carcajada entre divertida y deprimida.

“Sólo si prometes que bailarás conmigo, no importa a qué hora, solo prométeme que lo harás”

Harry se conmovió y torpemente le acaricio desde las patillas hasta deslizar sus dedos hacia su mejilla, deseando que ojalá el tiempo y la situación se acomodaran para compartir un momento y no sentirse tan apartado de la vida y de la familia de su novio, como sabía que se sentiría.

“Y que usaremos ese condón”

Harry rió nervioso y puso cara de indignación, ya que su novio había transformado la conversación tan romántica que sostenían, por una que incluía al objeto de látex que Louis le había obligado a llevar, en un acto de rebeldía, ya que sabía que los paparazzi asistirían a la boda y más de uno notaría en los bolsillos del traje de Harry un preservativo, y eso  sería gracioso ya que Louis sabía que no había ninguna chica ahí, con quien pudieran involucrarlo.

“Ahora todo el mundo pensará que quiero tirarme a alguna de tus tías” dijo entre risas sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Louis.

“¡No dijiste eso!, ¡qué horror!, no no…  no quiero imaginarme eso, por favor” tartamudeó Louis, perturbado a punto de girarse y abrir la puerta. Hasta que la mano de Harry envolvió su brazo logrando que este lo observase.

“¿Te olvidas de algo?” preguntó frunciendo sus labios cómicamente provocando una carcajada por parte del otro.

Louis se acercó y depositó un beso, dejando la sensación de sus labios en los de Harry, y sonrió.

“Debemos usar ese condón” le dijo para luego abrir la puerta del auto e irse sin decir más.

“Creí que querías sólo un baile” gritó Harry aproximando todo su torso hacia la ventana del copiloto para llamar la atención de Louis quién se giró y lo observó mientras caminaba de reverso y ponía el dedo índice en sus labios, indicándole con un gesto, que guardara silencio. Harry negó con la cabeza, y encendió el motor para estacionarse en un sitio lo más alejado posible de este.

II

Eleanor vestía una maxi color crema, su cabello estaba sujeto con una diadema en media cola y sostenía el mismo ramo de flores que el de sus hermanas Fizzy y Lottie,  ya sería una dama de honor, al igual que ellas. Rodó los ojos, recordando cuando su madre le dio la noticia puesto que muchos en la  familia de Louis, que no sabían que este andaba con Harry, soltaron la idea creyendo que le encantaría, y Jay, no supo reaccionar ante la idea que sabía, no le agradaría, para nada a su hijo.

“¿Dónde estabas? Jay está preguntando por ti” le acusó con el rostro serio, Louis quiso arrancarse los cabellos al verla sostener ese ramo de flores y al usar ese vestido que bien podría usarlo alguien más.

“Estuve con Harry” respondió neutro con ganas de marcharse.

Sabía que Eleanor no tenía la culpa de todo esto, porque cuando Jay expuso la idea que le dieron algunos de sus familiares, quienes adoraban a Eleanor, los managers lo creyeron conveniente debido a que no querían que nadie más estuviera al tanto de la relación de Louis y de Harry, por más cercanos a Louis que fuesen. Además, sabían que la ceremonia iba a ser patrocinada por Yorkshire, quienes aman ver a Louis y a Eleanor juntos.

“¿Puedes poner aunque sea una buena cara?” le interrogó con ese rostro serio, molesto e incómodo. “Es la boda de tu madre”

“¡Lo sé!” casi gritó, sus manos estaban a punto de transformarse en un puño “Es sólo que… ella no debería estar haciendo todo esto, y tu…” se mordió la lengua para no lastimarla puesto que ella no tuvo en ningún momento la intención de interponerse en un evento tan importante.

Eleanor bajó el rostro y Louis quiso golpearse porque últimamente le exasperaba mucho tenerla cerca y olvidaba tener un poco de tacto y cuidado al expresar sus molestias.

“Voy a ver a mi mamá” le golpeó la espalda torpemente y se alejó.

III

Tomó su lugar en las mesas junto con Lou quien le informó que Niall llegaría luego. Se dedicó a conversar con ella y con los demás alrededor suyo. Hasta que cerca de media hora después se acercó Niall, quien no pudo evitar hacer un chiste acerca de su sombrero.

“¡Ey!, en mi defensa amanecí con una melena muy rebelde hoy y esto me protege del sol y de las miradas” se excusó acomodándoselo mejor.

“Estoy seguro que de las miradas” Niall se acercó con una sonrisa burlona a él y tomó una de sus manos para que así entendiera que lo compadecía. “No te protege”

“Idiota” frunció el ceño, y se deshizo de su agarre mientras escuchaba la risa de Lou a su detrás.

IV

Luego de pasar un tiempo, sentado riendo acerca de los chistes que circulaban en la mesa, el teléfono de Harry vibró, hecho que hizo que este diera un pequeño brinco y se apresurara a ver la pantalla, que tal como él tenía en mente, era un mensaje de Louis.

Niall al ver la expresión en su rostro negó con la cabeza y dijo “Mándale saludos a Louis y pregúntale ¿dónde carajos esta?”

“Está ayudando a Jay” contestó puesto que sabía a la perfección que como hijo mayor, tenía que ver por su madre, para que esta se encontrara de la mejor condición posible.

**_“Ahora que estoy sentado en una butaca, esperando a mi madre, me he dado cuenta que no me he burlado ni de tu sombrero, ni de la forma en la que llevas la camisa.”_ **

“¿Eso dice el mensaje?” le interrogó Niall asomando su rostro para ver el teléfono de Harry quién inmediatamente lo apartó de su vista. “Apuesto a que se están escribiendo cosas calientes, ¿crees que no he visto el condón en tu bolsillo?” masculló Niall provocando que el semblante de Harry se tiñera de mil tonos de rojo.

“¡CÁLLATE!” se limitó a decir, apresurando a textearle una respuesta a Louis.

**_“Yo pensaba que lo encontrarías sexy”_ **

“¿Es enserio, lo harán en la boda de Jay?, ¡desvergonzados!” habló Niall, quién no se rendía y lo seguía molestando.

Harry puso toda la palma de su mano en el rostro de Niall y lo alejó, mientras percibía la electricidad del teléfono vibrar.

**_“Te ves ridículo”_ **

Harry no lo tomó personal y se carcajeó, tapándose la boca con la mano pues no quería ser escandaloso.

**_“Pues tú me robaste la camisa ¿recuerdas?, además pensé que podrías usar este sombrero mientras me montas”_ **

Niall suspiró y observó al montón de invitados que llegaban, divisando por fin a Liam quién se encontraba acompañado de Sofía, se carcajeó al verlos ya que ambos parecían vestidos para la película Sr y Sra Smith.

“Allá están Liam y Sofía,  o _Bradgelina_ , voy a saludarlos, ya que lo único que estoy haciendo aquí es soportar que me maltraten”

Niall se paró y se alejó de la mesa rumbo a la pareja recién llegada.

**_“Si sabes que tu sombrero no es de vaquero ¿no?”_ **

**_“Si sabes que igual vas a montarme ¿no?”_ **

 

El día se pasó entre abrazos, gritos y algunas lágrimas.

Harry siempre encontraba la manera de lanzarle miradas fortuitas a Louis cuando este se encontraba en su campo visual. O le mandaba mensajes diciendo que sus hermanas estaban tomándose fotos cerca de él, en lugar de preguntarle directamente si podían tomarse una fotografía juntos.

Louis se carcajeó en medio de la conversación que sostenía con sus tías y tuvo que disculparse y guardar el teléfono, recordándose a sí mismo que debía dejar el _Whatsapp_ en paz y olvidarse de Harry al menos por un rato hasta que encuentren el momento indicado para estar juntos.

V

Luego de escuchar a sus familiares hablar de lo mucho que había crecido y cambiado física y emocionalmente, y le contarán como  que desde que se enteraron que Louis había pasado el casting de _~~The X Factor,~~_ no se perdían nada de lo que tenía que ver con _~~One Direction~~_. Louis se alejó caminando rumbo a la mesa donde se encontraba Stan quien sostenía la séptima copa de champagne de todo el día. Sin embargo, mientras se dirigía donde su escandaloso amigo, Louis no pudo evitar observar como su madre sostenía la mano de Harry, sonriendo y conversando de quién sabrá qué, pues Harry siempre encontraba algún tema de qué hablar cuando la oportunidad de sostener una conversación con Jay se presentaba, sin duda era el yerno perfecto y su madre lo amaba.

Suspiró y se quedó estático mirándolos desde lejos, y una sonrisa inconsciente se dibujó en su semblante, era bonito ver esta escena luego de obligar a Harry a presenciar a Eleanor y a él sujetados de la mano mientras caminaban rumbo a sus posiciones al lado de Jay y Dan, frente a todo el mundo. Era lindo saber que a pesar de todo, su madre, no se olvida de que Harry es el que verdaderamente forma parte de su familia.

Algo en su estómago dio vueltas cuando presenció que su madre había llevado a Harry al grupo que sus tías conformaban para luego presentárselas. Louis no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño puesto que la situación en sí era extraña, así que corrió hacia Stan y se sentó de golpe a su lado.

“¿Acaso mi madre les está presentando a Harry, a mis tías?” preguntó tomando de los hombros a Stan y obligándolo a observar la escena. Harry saludaba a todas con un beso en la mejilla mientras que la sonrisa y esos hoyuelos que lo caracterizaban no se iban ni por un segundo de su rostro.

“No lo sé Louis deja de apretarme los hombros” se quejó Stan quien ya arrastraba un poco la voz debido al alcohol que  le estaba haciendo efecto.

“Pero…”

“Deberías sentirte feliz, si más miembros de tu familia se enteran las cosas se volverán menos incómodas, ahorrándote todo el asunto de que Eleanor vaya a ocasiones tan importantes de tu entorno familiar” Stan habló entrecerrando los ojos “Amigo, si dejas que esto siga, Eleanor va a terminar yendo a la boda de alguna de tus hermanas”

Louis se sintió como si fuera a vomitar puesto que Stan tenía razón, las cosas se estaban comenzando a salir de control y eso no estaba bien. Sin embargo, no tenía escapatoria hasta que encontrara la manera de confesar tantos años de mentiras.

“¿Me haces un favor?” Louis le pidió con la mirada más sincera posible y Stan al verlo de esa manera se ahorró las bromas y se dedicó a asentir. “Cuando veas que Harry se aleje de mis tías y de mi madre dile que lo espero en los baños que están atrás de la recepción”

“Está bien, no quiero imaginarme que irán hacer, así que…” sacudió su cabeza y se bebió de un solo sorbo el resto del champagne.

 

Harry caminó hacia los baños alejándose de la multitud mientras que el ruido de las voces de unos miles se mermaban conforme se acerca a los cubículos.

“Lou…” llamó una vez ahí dentro, su voz retumbó puesto que no había rastros de que hubiera alguien ahí, hecho que le pareció sumamente extraño ya que a pesar de que Stan estaba bastante pasado de copas y arrastraba la voz, pudo entender perfectamente que Louis le dijo que lo esperaría acá, y Harry ni bien pudo esquivar las miradas y a los fotógrafos que rondaban no perdió el tiempo y fue a buscarlo.

“Aquí estoy” oyó su voz suave y aguda en uno de los inodoros, así que trepándose en una de las puertas procurando que su peso no esté tan concentrado en esta, pudo distinguir a su izquierda en la última cabina a un Louis, con la cabeza gacha, que jugaba con sus manos.

Así que de un salto bajó del pórtico y corrió hacia él, para luego encontrarse de lleno con su rostro a medida que abría la puerta.

Estaba sentado en el inodoro, con la cabeza gacha, no se veía muy feliz y sus ojos estaban rojos como si hubiera estado llorando. El corazón de Harry se apretó y percibió como la preocupación imperaba su alma, al igual que una gran ola de color gris.

“¡Oh Lou!, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?” preguntó poniéndose de cuclillas para alcanzar su semblante y atraparlo con esas dos grandes manos que lo caracterizaban y hacían que Louis se sintiera a salvo.

“Stan, dijo algo que me preocupó porque tal vez sea cierto” habló en un hilo de voz, esa que en este momento sonaba más chiquita de lo normal. Harry tuvo que acercarse más para poder escucharle, a pesar de que el ruido y el montón  de personas se encontraban lejos, y las cuatro paredes de este baño fueran tan pequeñas, que era imposible que alguien pudiera caber. “Si seguimos así, Eleanor terminará yendo a la boda de alguna de mis hermanas”

Louis se quebró, y Harry a pesar de que no pudo entenderlo de inmediato, lo abrazó por instinto. La cabeza de Louis, se encontraba apoyada en el pecho semidesnudo de Harry, mientras que las manos de este se aferraban a su cuello.

Harry asimiló sus palabras repasándolas en su cabeza, y comprendió que a lo que se refería Louis es que la situación que hoy estaban viviendo se podía prolongar a tal punto.

“¿Qué le diré a mi familia luego? ¡OH HARRY! ¿Cómo les explicaré a mis hermanas que les he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo?” sus dedos apretaron la camisa de Harry y por ende este lo atrajo más hacia sí, a pesar de que ya estaban muy cerca. “Me odiarán, y no lo voy a soportar”

Harry lo soltó e hizo que Louis lo mirase a los ojos, acunando con sus manos su rostro. Sus ojos verdes hipnotizaron a los azules, hasta el punto de relajar los músculos de su cara que se encontraban contraídos por la preocupación.

“¡No lo harán!, porque el día que les digas estarás tan feliz por haberte librado de toda esta mierda, que ellas se contagiaran de tu felicidad” Harry se aproximó más “Louis, ¿de verdad crees que tus hermanas no te van a comprender?, ellas te adoran, eres… eres como su héroe.” Harry le sonrió y Louis dibujó una mueca de poca convicción.

Era realmente exasperante que Harry siempre buscara lo bueno de las cosas, incluso cuando todo estaba yendo para la mierda. Y en ocasiones, esa positividad que caracterizaba al muchacho provocaban en Louis un sentimiento de desesperación, sintiendo que todo lo que estaba dentro de su pecho aumentaba porque Harry se negaba a siquiera decir algo malo.

“Lottie va a enfadarse conmigo luego de que se entere que todo este tiempo estuve saliendo con el amor de su vida” bromeó, y vio como Harry llevó una de sus manos a su boca y por un momento olvidó lo que le dolía.

Louis sabía, sabía muy bien que Harry sufría, lo veía a través de sus ojos, conocía tanto a Harry que podía leer a través de sus acciones, su grado de inconformidad, sus sonrisas falsas, la manera en la que estaba a punto de explotar, pero no era capaz de hacerlo, por temor a que lo critiquen.

“¿Por qué eres siempre así?” le interrogó Louis, sorbiendo de su nariz pues las ganas de llorar nuevamente, seguían intactas y sentía que crecía en su pecho como una bola de nieve en una tormenta, y le picaban los ojos a tal punto que estaba seguro de que si parpadeaba se le saldrían las lágrimas inconscientes de ese amor que tenía que callar por miedo.

“¿Así como?” Harry frunció el ceño y Louis soltó una carcajada porque Harry no tenía ni idea.

“Siempre intentas sacar el lado bueno de las cosas, tú confías en mis hermanas cuando ninguno de los dos sabemos cómo reaccionarán, tu… te muestras con una puta sonrisa cuando mi madre fue con mis tías para presentártelas porque ellas querían conocerte”

“¿Por qué te molesta eso?” le habló sereno aun con las manos en su rostro.

“No me molesta eso, no me molesta en lo absoluto que conozcas a mi familia, es sólo que te muestras tan alegre con mi mamá cuando ambos sabemos que todo el asunto de Eleanor como la dama de honor…” Louis no dijo nada más, mordiéndose la lengua. Sin embargo, Harry sabía exactamente lo que pretendía decir.

“A ver, Louis no me molesta que Eleanor sea la dama de honor de tu madre, no me molesta porque ellas se llevan muy bien, a parte Eleanor tenía que asistir a la boda, y por consecuencia tenía que ser…eso, porque tú eres el padrino… Además, tu madre solo nos está ayudando, si ella no estuviera actuando como lo hace, créeme que las cosas serían mucho más difíciles. ”

Louis suspiró, quizás estaba siendo injusto al querer culpar a Jay por este mal momento.

“¿Dime que te has mostrado feliz cuando estás allá afuera?” preguntó subiendo el arco de su ceja.

“Estoy feliz, estoy feliz por ella, me encanta que esté contenta, pero no puedo evitar sentirme molesto porque sé que te duele” su voz se achicó al pronunciar el último vocablo, sus dedos temblaron y su cabeza miró hacia abajo, a las losas color crema que decoraban el suelo del baño.

Harry lo observó, y luego obligó a Louis a que lo mirase, levantando su semblante con el dedo índice, ese que resaltaba el anillo que le regaló el día de San Valentín, cuando ambos estaban en Paris.

“No te lo voy a negar, pero sé quién es el que te tiene, sé de quién estás enamorado y con eso me basta” los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron y la mueca de tristeza que se vislumbraba en el rostro de Louis se transformó en una de felicidad.

“¿Sabes que siempre dices las cosas correctas?”

Era cierto pues Harry siempre lograba de alguna manera, mermar ese hoyo negro que en ocasiones imperaba y perturbaba el alma de Louis, ese hoyo de inseguridad y  amargura que le provocaba enfrentar este tipo de situaciones.

Harry sólo asintió aun con una sonrisa, aun con esos hoyuelos que Louis amaba de Harry y lo hacían sentir afortunado, pues lo tenía.

“Y ¿sabes que te ves muy sexy hoy?” Louis cambió la intención y sostuvo entre sus dedos los bordes del cuello de la camisa negra de Harry.

Harry asintió sonriendo de medio lado y negando con la cabeza pues nuevamente su novio había transformado una situación inocente en una con intención ardiente, por así decirlo.

“Me moría de ganas de acercarme hoy” Louis se aproximó más a él acorralándolo contra la pared del baño.

“Eres increíble, Louis” habló Harry, juzgándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes para luego apretar con las yemas de sus pulgares la piel bronceada  y suave de Louis; plantando en sus rosados labios un beso que a pesar de haber pasado todo el día de ayer  y parte de la mañana de hoy juntos, se sentía como esos besos que se daban luego de no haberse visto en meses.

Los brazos de Harry obligaron a las manos de Louis a cambiar de posición y acorralar a este en un acto de pertenencia. Sus bocas se abrían cada vez más, y cuando la lengua de Louis logró tocar la de Harry, una electricidad recorrió la espina dorsal del chico de rulos que lo apremió a soltar un ligero gemido.

“Tranquilo bebé no querrás que nos descubran” Louis susurró levantando la ceja y mirándolo de forma en la que su sonrisa no dilucidaba inocencia si no perversidad, hecho que provocó aún más a Harry.

“Espero que no sea broma, eso de usar el condón” dijo Harry con la respiración entrecortada, su pecho descubierto subía y bajaba conforme los latidos imparables de su corazón, hecho que Louis observó y tomó provecho acariciando suavemente las golondrinas tatuadas, que los representaban a ambos.

Las observó con cierta melancolía, para luego dejarse llevar y aproximar su semblante y besar cada rincón de la piel descubierta de su novio de la forma en la que sabía lo mantendría caliente. Harry jadeó un poco más fuerte sin ser capaz de razonar, pues Louis había aprisionado uno de sus cuatro pezones entre sus labios, succionándolo.

“Eres muy… inapropiado” logró decir para luego morderse la piel de la orilla de su boca en un desesperado intento por no gemir.

Sintió la risa de Louis tatuarse en su piel, esa misma que subía hasta su cuello para aspirar la tez de Harry haciendo eco en todo el lugar, puesto que no había nadie más que ellos dos ahí, para suerte de ambos.

Con roces suaves, besó su mejilla y llegó hasta su oreja restregando su boca para susurrarle “Fóllame” Harry apretó más su labio ya que la insinuación había llegado hasta su entrepierna logrando despertarla aún más con un ligero espasmo que al parecer dibujó otra sonrisa más grande en el semblante de Louis.

Louis rozó su miembro despierto con el de Harry para enfatizar más su petición, hecho que Harry no pasó por alto ya que rápidamente lo sostuvo de los hombros y cambió de posiciones poniendo a Louis contra la pared de modo que su rostro choque con esta.

Louis gimió ante el acto dominante de Harry y se dejó hacer mientras que este con la delicadeza que lo caracterizaba deslizaba sus pantalones por ambas piernas, y cuando lo hizo pudo ver la ropa interior color rosa, de Louis, apretada en su trasero.

“¿Me tenías preparada una sorpresa?” preguntó Harry, tratando de mostrarse divertido pero los espasmos que repentinamente lo sofocaban, decían lo contrario.

“No es momento” se limitó a responder, rogando para que Harry se deshiciera de esa ropa interior que tanto le apretaba, ahora que su entrepierna crecía debido a la excitación. Harry obedeció a los pensamientos y peticiones de su novio e hizo que el trasero de Louis quedara descubierto.

“Si alguien nos descubre” dijo Harry entre jadeos  mientras le besaba y mordía la boca, tratando de recuperar la cordura que por tener a Louis a su merced, había perdido.

“Stan sabe que estamos aquí dudo que… él deje que alguien entre” Louis trató de articular las palabras de modo que se escuchen entendibles ya que el deseo le turbaba y carcomía cada rincón de su cuerpo caliente.

Harry suspiró y sostuvo a Louis de la nuca para besarlo con hambre, mordiendo el labio inferior de este para callar un gemido que le picaba la garganta. Sus lenguas batallaron, rozándose sin detenerse la una con la otra, hasta que Harry decidió romper el beso dejando a su paso un hilo de saliva.

De pronto, retumbó el sonido de la cremallera de Harry bajarse de un tirón al igual que su pantalón. Louis ansioso percibió el temblor de su cuerpo, causado por la necesidad que le tenía a su novio. Esa necesidad que no lo dejaba tranquilo, cuando estuvo en _~~“The X Factor”~~_ , y se veía así mismo, ansioso, por estar cerca de él.

Tres dedos de Harry entraron con el permiso de Louis a la cavidad bucal de este, para luego ser absorbidos y así dejarlos  húmedos para poder preparar el agujero de este. Cuando estos estuvieron lo suficientemente mojados, Harry no dudó en meterlos con delicadeza entre las mejillas de Louis, acto que provocó que en Louis, desde debajo de su garganta hasta imperar en su lengua se hundiera un gemido gutural.

Harry también ahogó un jadeo y penetró con sus dedos el agujero de Louis, mientras que este mordía los índices de la otra mano de Harry con fuerza para acallar su voz.

Louis sintió que el tiempo no transcurría, que las agujas del reloj se detenían, y el sol se negaba a ocultarse, al mismo tiempo que percibía la sensación de calor que Harry le proporcionaba, que a pesar de que el desee con todo ímpetu ir con rápidez, este lo hacía de modo delicado y suave para evitarle el dolor.

“Harry” suplicó sintiéndose listo, debido a la manera en la que aceptaba el toque de Harry.

“¿Quieres que te folle?”

“Sí sí” respondió rápidamente, ansioso por sentir a Harry dentro suyo.

Este asintió a pesar de que Louis no pudiera verlo, y sacando el preservativo de su bolsillo, empujó a Louis contra sí para cubrir el miembro de este con la rápidez que sus manos le permitían y poco a poco lo introdujo, hasta que quedó enterrado a la par que escuchaba los sonidos provenientes de la boca de Louis.

“Ah...ah” soltó ligeros sonidos, debido a su boca que se resistía a cerrarse.

Harry pegó su rostro contra la nuca de Louis aspirando su aroma, mientras empujaba con delicadeza una y otra vez su miembro contra el agujero de este.

“Estás tan apretado” dijo besando la piel de Louis, succionándolo para dejar una marca de pertenencia.

Louis trató de sostenerse de la pared del cuarto de baño, mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas sus dedos que se teñían de rojo por la sangre que subía a ellos. El placer era demasiado, y el mismo no podía verse haciendo esto, pero las ganas que tenía por sentir a Harry sucumbido en las paredes de su trasero, le ganaban en la batalla de su conciencia.

Louis giro el rostro un poco para encontrarse nuevamente con los labios de Harry, los cuales lamió y mordió con fuerza a medida que sus embestidas iban aumentando el ritmo.

“Harry… más rápido” trató de mostrarse coherente pero su mente se estaba perdiendo conforme se acercaba a la sensación del clímax.

Este aceleró sin perder la delicadeza, y los ojos de Louis se desorbitaron cuando Harry golpeó aquel punto dulce que lo volvía loco.

“Ahí, OH DIOS, ahí” gritó sin poder contenerse.

“Quiero verte” pidió y giró a Louis por los hombros escuchando el quejido de este al no sentir el calor de su miembro.

Harry observó a Louis, su rostro se teñía de rojo, mientras por sus cienes resbalaban las gotas de sudor, que delataban el grado de angustia. Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle puesto que se veía muy lindo con el cabello revuelto y mojado, su camisa a medio abotonar mostrando su pecho. Sin quererlo Harry como acto reflejo acarició la mejilla de Louis.

“Harry este no es el momento de ponerse sentimental, necesito llegar” dijo con desesperación.

El muchacho de rizos, cambió la expresión de su rostro por una perversa y apretando con ambas manos el trasero de Louis, logró sostenerlo en el aire hasta que este enredó sus piernas en su cintura, para que pueda penetrarle nuevamente.

“Oh Dios mío, ¡ah!” se escuchó, proveniente de la boca de Harry, de forma gruesa, lenta y rasposa; en el momento justo cuando pudo sentir la palpitación de su miembro entre las paredes de Louis.

De pronto lo único que se podía escuchar en ese baño, fueron los jadeos y gemidos junto con el golpe de la espalda de Louis contra la pared de la cabina del inodoro. Los gemidos de Louis penetraban muy de cerca la oreja de Harry, motivando su entusiasmo e ir más rápido cada vez más a medida que el placer se acercaba cada vez más grande y ansioso.

“HARRY POR FAVOR, YO…” Louis no sabía que cosa hacer, sus uñas estaban encarnadas en la piel de Harry, y aunque quisiera que su novio fuera más rápido, era prácticamente imposible.

La sensación era la mejor, como siempre cuando hacían el amor, ya que siempre había algo nuevo por descubrir, un nuevo método que encontrar, Louis se miraba en el cielo con Harry cerca, y Harry igual, sobre todo cuando de relaciones sexuales se trataba.

“Eres hermoso” mencionó Harry mientras apartaba un mechón del rostro de Louis y lo giraba detrás de su oreja.

Louis lo besó con hambre, abriendo más y más su boca para envolver por completo la de Harry que lo atacaba con desesperación mientras sentía la respiración de este en el puente de su nariz. Harry bajó su boca hasta encontrarse con el cuello de Louis  el cual succionó nuevamente, pero con un deseo un poco más carnal y desesperado.

“LOUIS”

Harry  tanteó con una de sus manos, el miembro de Louis para acariciarlo hasta el punto de hacer que pierda la razón al igual que él. Louis quien no pudo siquiera expresar palabra alguna, se sostuvo con fuerza de los hombros de este apoyando su frente en uno de ellos, sintiendo las embestidas que lo obligaban a gemir.

Sin embargo, no podía más, y con un grito que Harry acalló con un beso, Louis llegó al clímax en ese preservativo que habían prometido usarían. Los espasmo lo imperaron y la sensación de placer no terminó hasta que Harry al igual que él llegó al orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que lo besaba, ahora con más delicadeza y tacto que segundos atrás.

Sus respiraciones rápidas al principio, bajaban conforme los segundos pasaban según el vaivén del ritmo de sus corazones. Harry por inercia, besó el cuero cabelludo de Louis escuchando su risa aguda que masajeaba sus oídos. Lo ama, y conforme el tiempo pasa, ese amor crece como un globo de helio a merced del viento.

“¿De qué te ríes?” preguntó con una sonrisa vislumbrando en el canto de sus labios.

“No puedo creer que tuvimos sexo en la boda de mi mamá, estoy muy avergonzado” dijo entre carcajadas.

“Los demás tenían razón.”

VI

Antes de que Harry cruzara aquella línea invisible que los separaba de la realidad a la que se sometían diariamente. Louis sostuvo su mano y obligo a que se girara, y sin decir más, le dio un beso, un beso como los que siempre se daban a escondidas en los pequeños armarios de los backstage en cada tour. Un beso, que sabía a un te amo sincero y a un ya te estoy echando de menos. Louis sostuvo su rostro, poniéndose de puntillas, porque el odiaba que Harry sea más alto, porque Harry era su bebé y necesitaba verse como si él lo protegiera, en lugar, de que parezca al revés.

“Uhm” saboreó Harry en medio del beso. Y sonriendo, mientras dejaba a Louis repasar toda su cavidad bucal con su lengua, sostuvo su trasero apretándolo provocando en Louis un sonido demasiado erótico, que hizo que todo el cuerpo de Harry se estremeciera.

“Basta” dijo separándose unos centímetros. Harry lo quiso besar de nuevo, pero Louis giró el rostro. “Estoy seguro que terminaremos otra vez en ese cubículo si me sigues tocando así.”

“No es mala idea” dijo hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de Louis, aspirando ese aroma a menta gracias a la rutina de limpieza vespertina.

Harry ama la menta debido a Louis, ya que es el primer olor que puede percibir al despertar, cuando lo abraza por la espalda y se duerme en su hombro. La menta, lo hace sentir en casa y su casa es donde Louis se encuentra. Por ello, cada vez que se alejan, Harry pide hojas de menta en su habitación, y así sentir a Louis un poco más cerca, cuando está a kilómetros de él.

“Hablo enserio” se apartó por completo para no ceder ante Harry. ”Tengo que seguir ayudando a mama”

VII

Cuando Louis se hizo notar ante los invitados, Eleanor se acercó a él susurrándole al oído mientras fingía sonreír. Louis también lo hizo, pero no hubo necesidad de fingir, había pasado un momento agradable con Harry y nada iba arruinar eso.

“¿Dónde has estado?, sabes que hay fotógrafos por todos lados y si no estamos juntos la gente volverá a hablar y créeme no quiero volar otra vez el mismo día que me avisan para venir a verte porque atentaste contra las cláusulas del contrato.”

“Cariño, estuve con Harry, se me permite eso siempre y cuando la gente no nos vea y nadie lo hizo. Relájate ¿quieres?” Louis no estaba irritado a causa de Eleanor, no, estaba irritado porque después de pasar un rato con Harry tenía que volver a este lugar y fingir que no se moría por hablar con sus amigos, y hacerse tonto con Harry, sin que las cámaras los estén vigilando.

Eleanor suspiró y le dio una sonrisa a Louis “Lo siento ¿sí?, sólo que a veces olvidas que cuando tú tienes un descuido con Harry, yo soy la que tengo que enfrentar las consecuencias.”

Louis la observó sonreír pero no vio felicidad en su mirada. Las cosas se le habían salido de las manos a ambos porque el contrato se había alargado por más tiempo conforme los “rumores” crecían, y se notaba que aquella chica, en su delante, no estaba contenta con lo que acontecía.

“Perdóname tu a mí, yo soy el que olvidó que todo esto no es tu culpa. Ven, vamos por unas fotos.” Tomó una de sus manos, a su manera, y procuró que Eleanor lo siga, para pasar entre los invitados.

Mientras caminaban, Eleanor podía notar la mirada inquieta de Louis posándose en todos los rostros de los demás.

“¿Puedo preguntarte algo?” le sonrió de lado y Louis supo por su expresión que aquella interrogante iba a ser bastante incómoda.

“Depende” respondió

“¿Qué estaban haciendo Harry y tú, escondidos en el baño?” sabía que Louis no contestaría tal atrevimiento pero conocía demasiado al de ojos azules que esperaba que sus facciones lo delatasen.

“Eres horrible y tienes la mente sucia.”

“¿Yo? Por favor, sólo quiero saber soy fiel seguidora de _Larry Stylinson_ ”

“Es algo privado”

Eleanor soltó una carcajada. “Ok, de todas formas, sé lo que sucedió”

“¿Entonces por qué preguntaste?”

“Porque quería ver cómo te sonrojas”

“¿Qué, ahora me vas a decir qué tienes un _crush_ conmigo?”

“Todo el mundo tiene un _crush_ contigo.”

Louis soltó una risita ante el comentario de Eleanor, sin embargo, lo dejó pasar de todas formas no sabía cómo responder, así que siguieron caminando observando a los invitados que sigilosamente se acercaban a la mesa de los bocaditos, algunos ansiosos, otros neutros y muchos de ellos, culposos; seguro rompiendo una dieta que justo habían comenzado hacer un día antes de la boda.

Pero de entre todos los asistentes a esta celebración, estaba Harry, que al igual que él, lo andaba buscando desesperadamente con la mirada, hasta que se encontraron uno al frente del otro. Fue un momento algo extraño, Louis aún sostenía la mano de Eleanor, mientras que esta le contaba cosas que estaba segura, Louis no escucharía. Harry le sonrió, Louis lo imitó y el más alto se fue de inmediato. Eleanor miró hacia atrás viendo a Harry alejarse y rodó los ojos.

“Ustedes son la pareja más necesitada de la historia.” Louis la miró confundido “Acaban de verse hace unos minutos y se buscan y se miran como si no se hubieran visto en años.” “Son tan asquerosamente dulces.” Louis se rió de nuevo. “Hacen que odie la vida, por qué jamás tendré una relación así, ni un pene.”

Louis levantó una ceja. “¿Qué tiene que ver el tener un pene, con la relación que tengo con Harry?”

“Que jamás podré vivir un amorío que parece escrito por alguien más, lo digo por lo que ha pasado durante estos cuatro años, eso de ocultarse porque nadie comprende el amor que sienten el uno por el otro porque...” comenzó a adoptar una voz ridículamente gruesa “No te acostarás con varón como con mujer.”

“¿Cuánto tomaste?” la interrogó puesto que a pesar de que sabía que en ocasiones Eleanor hablaba de más, que comenzara a recitar pasajes de la biblia ya era algo extremista.

“Sólo el champagne que tu madre me dio, no te alarmes aún falta mucho para que este como Stan.” Dijo señalando al demasiado alegre, amigo de Louis quién sonreía y se reía mientras sostenía una conversación con Niall.

“¿Entonces…?”

“Es que es bonito ver como se miran. ¿Sabes cuántas películas románticas he visto?, y ninguna es tan bonita como la relación de ustedes.”

“Está bien, no más tragos para ti.”

“HEY, sólo estoy diciendo lo que he opinado todo este tiempo.”

“Bueno no hay razón para ponerse sentimental.”

Esta vez, soltó su mano para ponerla en su espalda y tratar de dirigirla al mismo tiempo que Eleanor se quejaba alegando que no estaba ebria. Louis le hizo caso omiso a sus protestas y siguió caminando, un poco para molestarla y otro poco porque no sabía cómo reaccionar ante los cumplidos de Eleanor.

VIII

Ya era tarde, todos se estaban retirando del lugar luego de despedir a los novios. Incluso sus hermanas se tuvieron que ir más temprano de lo planeado, debido a que se irían con sus abuelos, para que las gemelas no se desvelen.

Louis buscaba a Harry puesto que ya habían despedido a los paparazzi que los rondaban, así que no había necesidad de hacer una larga rutina para irse en el mismo auto. Además, Niall se había comprometido en llevar a Eleanor a su hotel para así ahorrarle un peso a ambos y que puedan ir directo a su casa.

Divisó a Liam junto con Sofía a lo lejos, no comprendía por qué no se habían ido si ya pasaba la media noche. Se acercó a ellos, con la intención de preguntarles si habían podido ver a Harry ya que quería irse a descansar debido al ajetreo por el que tuvo que pasar durante casi toda la celebración. Además, que no había podido ver al de ojos verdes durante toda la fiesta y tenía muchas ganas de burlarse un poco más de su atuendo diciendo que no se merecía el premio de mejor icono de la moda.

“Hey chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?” Preguntó viendo como Sofía se refugiaba en el abrigo de Liam mientras que este tomaba el último sorbo de champagne.

“Estamos esperando.”

“¿Esperando a qué…?” preguntó confundido puesto que se suponía que Liam había venido con Sofía en su auto y no existía razón para pedir un taxi ya que conocía a su amigo, y no estaba tan ebrio como para no poder conducir. Sin embargo Liam, señaló hacia atrás provocando que Louis volteara, pudiendo, por fin, divisar a Harry en medio de la pista de baile, iluminado por las pocas luces decorativas en el techo.

Había olvidado, en medio de tanto ajetreo, que le había pedido, en son de broma, a Harry si cabía la posibilidad de compartir un baile juntos. Sonrió al ver que el chico de rulos se había tomado muy enserio su petición y ahora lo esperaba, en medio de las miradas enternecidas de sus amigos. Camino hacia él a paso medio y observó cómo Harry se agachaba en una reverencia y con la voz grave preguntaba

“¿Bailarías esta canción conmigo?”

“Lo dijiste mal, pero acepto señor Styles.”

Harry se rió y tomó a Louis por la cintura, llevando una mano de este hasta su hombro.

“¿Por qué tengo que hacer de la figura femenina aquí?” se quejó al mismo tiempo que la música, puesta por Niall, sonaba en todo el jardín y como Harry lo empezaba a guiar haciendo su mayor esfuerzo.

“Porque eres el más bajo de los dos.”

“Sólo son unos centímetros, no es mi culpa que tú seas descomunalmente alto.” Dijo entre susurros mientras le seguía el paso a Harry.

“Yo planeé todo esto, así que lo merezco.”

“¿Si sabes que por pedir ayuda, nos están mirando nuestros amigos?”

“No los culpes por tener una fascinación por _Larry Stylinson_.”

Harry llevó una mano hacia la mejilla de Louis, acariciándolo suavemente, este le sonrió a tal punto que su piel se arrugó un poco llevando sus dos manos alrededor del cuello de Harry, quien se rió al ver que Louis se puso de puntitas.

“Claro ríete”

“Es tierno”

“Si es tierno, cuando tú eres el alto, ¿qué te dio Anne de comer cuando eras niño?, de seguro a mi madre se le olvidó dármelo.” Bufó tratando de sonar convincente mientras observaba a Harry y a esos ojos verdes que encarcelaban todos sus sentimientos. No había persona más bonita que él.

“No lo sé”

“¿Dónde está el Harry de hace cuatro años?, digo, ya no hay resto de él. Ahora tu voz es más gruesa y te vistes tan gay” habló con la intención de enfadar a Harry quien lanzó un sonido de protesta.

“En mi defensa, soy gay, y ese Harry de cuatro años sigue ahí y sigue amándote como un desquiciado”

“Eres tan cursi” dijo dejándose llevar por el suave ritmo de la música y se olvidó de todo al encontrar nuevamente esos ojos verdes, que le repetían con ahínco un te amo que se grababan en su cabeza y le ayudaban a sobrevivir en los días más duros. “Pero te amo también”

Harry sonrió mientras Louis apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho y se dejaba llevar por su torpe, pero lento ritmo al mismo tiempo que los demás chicos los observaban con ternura.

**_~~Ninguna historia de amor sacada de la película más melosa, se podía comparar con ellos.~~ _ **

 


End file.
